The subject invention relates to electrical connector assemblies having multiple profiles.
In many connector applications, a connector assembly includes multiple housing parts which includes an inner housing containing electrical contacts, and an outer housing receivable over the inner housing which may define the mating profile for the connector assembly, or may contain sealing functions or latching structures for the connector application.
In some such situations the outer housing is a large profile portion of the connector assembly and in other applications the outer housing is not used, in order to create a smaller or low profile connector housing. Thus, it would be advantageous if one inner housing, which contains the electrical contacts, could be used with both the outer, larger profile housing, and with the outer and low profile housing.
The objects of the invention are to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.